Home Is Where the Heart Lies
by StArRy-EyEz07
Summary: Serena and Darien loved each other before Darien left back to America for college.Two years later he returns and they feel different about their love.But their future and memories are suddenly thrown back at them.Is it possible to fall in love twice?
1. Things Change

Serena stepped away as she watched Darien smile at her. "It'll be okay Serena, everything will be back to normal when I come back."  
  
"B-but I'll miss you so much." Serena couldn't hold back her sobs, and with one last hope, she clung to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Darien was surprised at first, then but then his eyes softened and he put his arms around her.  
  
People passing by could tell these two had a true love A love that could never be destroyed, weakened, or lost. They truly cared about each other.  
  
Slowly the broke apart again. Darien leaned down and kissed Serena's forehead. "I'll come back to you..." With that he turned around and headed for his gate that would take im away from her for many years.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you come back, Darien!" Serena waved at his retreating back.  
  
Darien turned around and smiled. He waved back at his energetic little bunny, and like that, he disappeared, in the crowd of people, on his way to America.  
  
Serena smiled as the plane took off. "Darien, my heart will never let you go. We'll be together forever! Nothing will ever change."  
  
Darien looked back at Tokyo through the airplane window. "Serena, my love for you will never change..."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^  
  
2 years later....  
The door bell of the arcade jingled as an attractive teenage girl walked into the room. "Hey Drew, can I have..um. Oh I dunno. Surprise me" Serena asked happily.  
  
"One cheeseburger, large fries, and a chocolate milkshake coming up!" He laughed.  
  
" Oh! How did you know that I liked that?!" Serena feigned shock.  
  
"Lucky guess." Andrew winked at Serena and then walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I still don't understand where all that food goes..." Andrew yelled over the clutter of pots and pans. "Because for sure it doesn't go to your stomach!"  
  
Serena laughed."Fast metabolism I guess."  
  
Serena had changed so little, yet a lot since the past couple years. Ever since Darien left, Serena had hung out with Andrew. They became closer than they ever had been, it was like, Andrew replaced Darien, except for the kissing and hugging. Serena still saw the scouts sometimes. They hung out. They went out. They ate out. But, ever since Darien left they had faded away from each other. The only people she was still as close with as back then was Mina and Rei. Lita had gone off for a few years to start her own Restaurant. Ami is now in medical school. She stayed in Tokyo, but the school she attends is on the other side of where the others live. So Rei and Mina are the only ones that stayed close after youma attacks ended. Funny thing is, they never changed. Maybe got taller over a few years, but their real appearance hadn't changed. New information had been revealed a couple years after Darien left. The crystal transformed again, with Serena's new power level causing the queen to explain the gift of the Immortal Moon Crystal. Not a transformation crystal by any means. Just a power crystal. Any of the scouts who still had a link to it became immortal. But, sadly, Ami and Lita asked if they could have their memories erased. Their threads had been snipped.  
  
Serena snapped out of deep thought at the sound of Andrews voice.  
  
"So, you going to see Darien? He's coming back this week." Andrew asked as he picked up Serena's plate to wipe the counter underneath .  
  
"Really? It's been two years already. I dunno. I got a lot of stuff to do. I might be able to drop by. Oh I was going to ask, did you want to go to that Festival tonight." Serena said too carelessly.  
  
"Woah. I thought you would love to see him. After all, you two were a thing when he left. Sure, I guess, want me to invite Darien for ya?" Andrew raised an eyebrow at Serena.  
  
"Sure, if you wanna hang out with Darien that's cool. But remember Andrew I'm not the same school girl that never had a boyfriend." Serena laughed.  
  
"You still haven't had a boyfriend since Darien. And I don't think you guys broke up. Also, I meant to bring Darien for you." Andrew reminded.  
  
"This'll be interesting. I guess your right. But, how can we make it work? I mean, well, we're two different people than then." Serena said as she waved her finger in front of Andrew's face.  
  
"Guess you got a point there. But, still. You don't think you still might love him. I mean. He's a doctor. And he's Dare." Andrew shrugged. "Maybe, you'll refall in love. Who knows?"  
  
"Maybe." Serena took a sip of her milkshake.  
  
Andrew looked at Serena. And, for the first time, he noticed that she was different.  
  
Serena had grown up after Darien had left. With no one left to baby her, she had to work for all the nice treatment. She still wore her pigtails sometimes. But, it wasn't the same. After Darien had left, it seemed Serena slowly drifted away from him. She had cut her hair to below her waist. Almost as short as Rei's but not quite. She kept her bangs. Her eyes had lightened a bit, and her hair had now a silver shine to it. She grew from 4'11 to 5'4. A growth spurt. She was tanned. He guessed from running and training she did. Training for what? He'd never know. She had discovered make-up, though she didn't have much of a taste for the bold bright colors. She kept it light. She was wearing a pair of khaki capris and a black tank top, with a pair of clear sandals. Her hair was all down today. Not very common. This was going to be her last year of highschool. He still couldn't understand how Darien missed her whole teenage years. When she was supposed to be dating him. She soon discovered her talent of singing and the piano. But, she looked like a teenager herself. She was simple, pure, happy, smart, and beautiful.  
  
Andrew shook the thought from his head. He looked at his watch. 12:36 pm. Darien was going to be there soon. 12:45 was what he said. Wasn't it?  
  
Serena got up to leave.  
  
"Wait! Serena, uh, stay awhile. It's really hot outside. I mean, the middle of summer and all." Andrew grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Okay! Got any popsicle's." Serena cheered up.  
  
Andrew sweat dropped. 'One thing for sure hadn't changed. Her apatite for sugar.'  
  
She sat there talking to Andrew for awhile, before the door bell jingled.  
  
Andrew looked up. "Showtime."  
  
"What?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Nothing. I'll....be right back. Kay." Andrew ran into the backroom before Serena could respond.  
  
She just shrugged and looked back at the customer. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Darien took off his Oakley sunglasses.  
  
Darien had become a well known medical student from what Serena had heard. She had also heard that Darien called himself the most eligible bachelor. He had muscled up and was more handsome than when he had left. She heard he was hired to become the head OR doctor at Tokyo Midway Hospital. Lotsa money that guy had, with the looks and clothes to prove it. Yup, Darien had turned into a sex symbol.  
  
He looked around the arcade for his buddy Andrew, but saw that no one was in there except a somewhat short blonde girl. Wait? He knew that stare. Who did he used to know that gave him that stare?  
  
"Oh my god." Darien whispered.  
  
"Darien...." Serena stared at him.  
  
"Serena...?" Dariens mouth fell open.  
  
They stood there for about five minutes before any of them said another word."  
  
You came back?" Serena stuttered.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Darien replied as coolly as he could.  
  
"How have you been?" Serena pretended to be interested in cleaning out the imaginary dirt from her finger nails.  
  
"Um, Serena, I was thinking on the airplane ride back. I need to talk to you somewhere private."  
  
Serena scrunched her nose and looked around the empty arcade. "You can't get more private than this...."  
  
"Um, well okay." Darien sat down next to her. "I don't think I still feel the same about you as when I left."  
  
Serena's mouth fell open.  
  
*** I got rid of my writers block! Yay! LoL. Sorry about not updating anything in awhile. I'm getting a site together! So Yay! LoLerz..No time for anything else to say...Gotta go work on my site!!!!  
  
*Starry*Eyez* 


	2. And We Thought Darien Was the Sane One

Authors Plea : WILL YOU PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU READ IT...thank you ^_^  
  
Warning : I do not own sailor moon.....!!!!!!!  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Serena gaped. "I had no idea if you still loved me or not. But now that I know you don't love me, I can just come out with it. I don't love you anymore either!"  
  
Darien raised both of his eyebrows at her. He expected crying, yelling, maybe even name calling, but definitely not this .  
  
"Y-you're okay with this?" Darien said unsure.  
  
Serena nodded her head and wiped her tears away, which he suspected were tears of joy.  
  
"This is great!" He picked her up and swung her around.  
  
As they were hugging, Andrew walked back wiping his hands on his chefs apron. "Guess you two love birds made up. Huh?"  
  
"No! Drew we just broke up! Isn't that great Drew?! We don't love each other anymore!" Serena yelled.  
  
Andrews face paled. "Are you two the same Serena and Darien I knew two years ago?"  
  
Darien and Serena looked back at each other. Darien dropped Serena out of his hold and they looked each other up and down. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm the same Serena. How about you Darien?"  
  
Darien was rubbing the back of his hand, as if to make sure his skin color wasn't paint. "I think I'm the same person."  
  
Serena just laughed.  
  
The next few days Serena was so carefree. She was able to flirt, smile, and even blow kisses to guys. She felt so free.  
  
She decided to hang out at the crown arcade today. Since it was hot and all, she put on a pair of ,somewhat short, shorts with a clear white belt. Her hair was all down again, only her part was in a zig zag line. She had on a light blue t-shirt that had short sleeves and fell a few inches short of the end of her shorts.  
  
Serena walked speedily down the sidewalk, biting the bottom of her lip. 'I wonder why Darien broke up with me. I mean, I'm happy, but I still wonder what went on in America.'  
  
Just then she crashed into someone. "It never fails meatball head." Darien's voice was a relief to her.  
  
"Don't you have someone to cut open?" Serena said as she stood up.  
  
"Afraid not, today's my day off." Darien smirked.  
  
Serena desperately tried to think of a comeback, but sighed in defeat when she couldn't.  
  
"So, where you heading Meatball Head?" Darien asked as he sat down on a park bench.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Are you blind or just in denial that I cut my hair two years ago."  
  
"Once a meatball head, always a meatball head."  
  
Serena shook her head and collapsed next to Darien. "Well, I was going to go to the Crown Arcade."  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking along the same lines." Darien closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow. "Why were you walking in the opposite direction then?"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Darien countered.  
  
Serena shook her head. "Nope, see Darien, things have changed since you've been around. Now, in highschool, we have credits in each subject to graduate. And I have got all my credits and then some, to graduate, so I don't have to take those classes this year. I only take painting and photography. And that's one class. And I have it early in the morning. So technically, I'm out of school now."  
  
Darien groaned. "Damn Tokyo's school district for changing their ways while I was gone."  
  
Serenas'' face fell and she looked down at the pavement. "Am I really that bad to be around?"  
  
Darien peeked an eye open, noting that he had actually hurt her. "No, I'm just joking Serena, you're not 'that' bad."  
  
"Well, gee thanks."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Darien calm and relaxed, Serena still in deep thought about her relationship with Darien.  
  
She was just about to relax with him, when something hit Serena on the head, hard.  
  
"Ouch!" Serena covered her head. "Serena are you okay?!" Darien jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, just dandy. But what the heck hit me?" She looked in front of her and saw something she thought she would never see again.  
  
Luna-P.  
  
And wherever Luna-P was....There had to be...  
  
"DARIEN!!!"  
  
Serena looked from the sidewalk to a mass of pink and black next to her.  
  
"Darien I'm so glad to see you!" A little girls voice came.  
  
Serena knew that voice...Rini.  
  
"Hey! Get off him!" Suddenly, everything that made Serena jealous and angry came back to her. She tried to pull Rini off of Darien, but only succeeded in pulling Rini onto herself.  
  
"Ouch, when did you get so big?" Serena asked the person laying on top of her.  
  
"Since I turned nine." Rini replied.  
  
Serena stared at Rini. "Y-you're nine!? Oh, my little Rini is all grown up!"  
  
"Hehe, Serena, don't start crying please?" Rini got up and dusted her skirt off.  
  
Serena stood up and started to brush some of the dirt off, when she remembered the bruise on her head. "Hey you little!"  
  
Serena started to look down and point but only saw a skirt. She followed the skirt up to where she saw Rini's face.  
  
Rini had grown taller that's for sure. Where she used to be smaller than Serena's legs, she now stood at, what Serena guess was 4'6. Serena herself had grown to 5'4. This was something new.  
  
Serena looked at Rini's face, which remarkably looked like her own, with the exception of the red eyes and pink hair. Rini's hair had now reached her waist, and her eyes started curving and her lashes had grown longer.  
  
"Hiya mom! Glad to see you two back together." Rini started babbling. " Cuz, if you two don't get back together. There won't be any me! Or Crystal Tokyo, or the Sailor Scouts." Rini saddened. "Actually, some of the sailors are disappearing." Serena and Darien stared in shock. "What?!"  
  
Rini looked up. "Well, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter renounced their titles and Sailors, and decided to travel back to their own planets. But, before that, they disappeared. Into thin air. The Moon Family, Mercury Throne, and Jupiter Dynasty all saw them disappear. But that happened a lot time ago. But we fear for Mars and Venus who are starting to become more distant with everyday passing by. Oh! And it's starting to happen to the city and even the royal family! The northern district of Crystal Tokyo disappeared. Along with the people and everything. And...well. I have been started to fade as well. Momma and Papa are scared. The don't know what's happening. So momma sent me to check on you guys. I still have no idea why. But, that's momma for you." Rini took a deep breath from her never ending story.  
  
Serena and Darien exchanged glances. "It's a great thing we haven't broken up huh Dare?"  
  
"Yeah, an awesome thing."  
  
Rini smiled and was about interrupt, but then Luna-P spoke up. "Come Rini, we must return."  
  
Rini nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys when...well, I'll just see you guys!" Rini smiled and ran towards Luna-P.  
  
"Bye Rini!" Serena said a little clueless.  
  
"Bye Rini!"  
  
Rini and her happy smile slowly faded away.  
  
"We're in deep, really deep." Serena shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Yeah, we are destroying so many lives. I don't think I can bear that Serena." Darien looked up to Serena.  
  
"Yeah me neither." Serena sighed. The sun was hot. She needed to go inside.  
  
"Come on Darien. Let's go to the arcade and talk this one out."  
  
"I'm agreeing with you there." Darien got up.  
  
Serena started walking to the arcade. Darien followed her obediently...  
  
When they walked into the crown arcade it was packed. More so with young adults ranging from 20-28 years of age. Serena and Darien found a booth in the corner, luckily.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Serena said as she looked through the menu. Darien ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I honestly don't know."  
  
"Well, we could always try to make it work." Serena shyly suggested.  
  
"That's going to be our master plan then." Darien said relieved.  
  
"What? Why are you going with my idea right away? You usually challenge it. Then agree." Serena said in disbelief.  
  
Darien laughed. "I trust you Serena. You've matured a lot over the years."  
  
"Thanks." Serena looked around. "So, what are we going to do? I mean, we can't do the same things we did four years ago." Serena bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah, and I have to work all the time. We would never see each other." Darien said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're right. We would never see each other...I don't think our separate lifestyles would work. Hehe, not like I'm busy or anything. But I can't just walk down to your apartment anymore to see you. I'm too lazy to even do that. Might as well live together." Serena joked.  
  
Darien looked up at her. "Serena you're brilliant!"  
  
Serena sat there staring. "What'd I say?"  
  
"We could live together! I'll buy the house. And we'll just live together." Darien said excitedly.  
  
"Woah! Hold up there!" Serena held her hands up in front of her. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"But, don't you see. We'd have to get a long." Darien started thinking again.  
  
"I could get along with you from my house across town." Serena crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine, you don't want a new home. With a new room. Fine by me." Darien smiled.  
  
"A new home? Can I furnish it?" Serena's eyes got big.  
  
"And you could buy whatever you wanted. And you could design our rooms any way you wanted." Darien added. "But then again, maybe you're right. Maybe we can get a long from our homes?"  
  
Serena's eyes lit up. "Nonono! I think we will have a better chance of falling back in love if we lived together!" Serena practically screamed, causing some people seated in the nearby booths to stare at her.  
  
"Calm down." Darien laughed. "Alright. We'll go house hunting. What about your parents?"  
  
Serena saddened. "Um, well. I don't know."  
  
"You're eighteen now right? So, you should be able to make your own decisions." Darien tilted his head.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to them. I'll just put my foot down.(Serena stamped her foot on the floor) Anyways, I'm starving. Did the waitress come by yet?" Serena looked around.  
  
"You're going to be the situation that causes me to file for bankruptcy."  
  
"At least I won't be starving when you do!"  
  
"Yeah...I guess that's being optimistic."  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
"Serena, I believe I just discovered the 10th wonder of the world..."Darien said as they were trotting down the sidewalk.  
  
"Really? What is it?!?!" Serena asked excitedly.  
  
"Your stomach...It's like a black hole in a person." Darien laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Har har har. Very funny Dare."  
  
"I knew you still thought I was funny." He smirked.  
  
Serena sighed. "Darien? I don't know about this whole living together thing. Maybe it's just our imaginations running off with us again."  
  
"You're right. I think we should discuss this further." Darien went into a deep thought.  
  
"No." Serena stopped in her tracks.  
  
Darien stopped and looked around. "No, you don't want to go through with it?"  
  
"No. I mean, well. No, we have to stop doing this. Saying what if..and start taking some chances. We need to get this relationship working again. And we have to take chances if that's going to happen." Serena smiled up at him.  
  
"You just want to go do it." Darien said somewhat unsure.  
  
Serena nodded. "For once, I just want to surprise everyone. Take charge of my life."  
  
"Hmm, alright. Let's go. Just go and tell your parents you're moving in with me. And that there's nothing they can do to stop us." Darien smiled.  
  
"Let's!" Serena grabbed his hand and started running in the direction of her parents house.********************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Starry*Eyez : Sigh....I had such a hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why. I didn't want to rush anything I guess. But, lol, I figured this must be the next story I gotta update. Cuz, lol, this is a one chapter story so far. But, I ran into another fanfiction site that was....AWESOME. I mean, it's not like really fancy. It's nice though. It's a simple layout, but the fanfiction on that site is AWESOME! The site is based all around one major fanfiction. Of course it's Card Captor Sakura. But, the story is like 45 chapters long so far. And the chapters are long. So it'll give you something to do! It kept me busy. But, see, this author is unique. I'm known for doing well written ulternate reality stories. She keeps the storyline and kinda just makes another season to the show. She brings tales and stories together so well, I mean, if you think you get addicted to my stories, you will love hers (of course you gotta be a card captor sakura fan, and know what the shows about hehe). I give this fanfiction a 5/5 star rating.. It's an awesome site.. I'll get it to you guys soon!  
  
Elizabeth : LoL, if I had read these reviews sooner I would have updated sooner. I'm sorry! Forgive me!? *cries*  
  
Antiope : Woah...luv that name. Yeah, she's supposed to be more sophisticated. Although, once Darien comes back, you'll see that she's really still the silly bunny underneath! Yeah, this is going to stay a Serena/ Darien fic. *sigh* I've been doing a lot of those lately...lol  
  
Beloved : Yes, sadly, he doesn't. But of course the whole plot revolves around them getting back together. So! They eventually will get back together. Tee hee hee. I'm a hopeless romantic....  
  
S.L. Butterworth : You know what? I can't type all that anymore....I mean your whole name. And I know you told me what the S and the L meant... but you know what? I'm just gonna call you Sarge....lol...Sarge Butterworth...that has a nice ring to it doesn't it?  
  
CrunchiPeach : Goot! I'm glad you like it. My new goal today, is to get on 50 different peoples favorites list. So, everyone who usually signs on and reviews....add me! It's my new goal for this week....Hey crunchi wanna add me to ur list?...lol ...Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Birdie : Oops, see ppl need to email me and tell me these things. LoL, sorry about that. How'd u like this story tho? You didn't.... *sniffle* I'm heartbroken...  
  
sarah : Yes, it will be a Serena Darien fic...LoL do I ever write anything else....hehe. I need to broaden my horizons. Is that the right proverb? Is that even a proverb...Ahh, okay my new mission in this fic.....TELL ME WHAT A PROVERB IS? pls...anyone i don't care. I just want to know what it is lol.... Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Anijap : Hiya! I'm glad you like this one. Not very many people review all my stories, but I think you've read them all. *sniffle* I love you...Thank you for reviewing this story. *walks away crying*  
  
moon-angel-princess : Well, I'm glad you like this story. I'm updating! Just, not soon...lol...But I'm slowly getting it down...slowly but surely....thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lil-PrincessK : LoL, I don't think Serena and Darien have heard of that saying...Or is it a proverb.....AHHH I NEED TO KNOW WHAT A PROVERB IS....sorry, lol. Yeah they will get back together....eventually...hehehe, then they might divorce I'm still working on that part...Thanx for reviewing K...!!!!  
  
Ashley : Hey, I'm glad you liked my story! See, not very many people are brave like Ashley to review a story. I mean 30 people have read this story, but only 11 review. *sniffle*...So I ask all of you, to review this story! (well whoever reads it) 


End file.
